We Could Have Been Infinite
by architecture of destruction
Summary: Code Geass!AU: With the fall of their father, Grisha Yeager, Eren bravely takes up the throne with the power of Geass and completing the Code to become immortal. Somewhere between the fighting and assassination attempts of his—hundreds?—of siblings, he meets Lance Corporal Levi, a military personal that saves him without asking for anything, over and over.


Code Geass!AU: With the fall of their father, Grisha Yeager, Eren bravely takes up the throne with the power of Geass and completing the Code to become immortal. Somewhere between the fighting and assassination attempts of his—hundreds?—of siblings, he meets Lance Corporal Levi, a military personal that saves him without asking for anything, over and over.

just because all my feels over code geass have been flailing about. Oh yes, this is a two-shot

.

.

.

we could have been infinite

C h p . 01/02

.

.

Eren Jaeger dies on a Saturday afternoon.

Well not really, he can never truly die per say—it's more of a figurative speech when he says that, body rising from the ground and bullets being expelled out of his organs, mainly his heart and brain and the whole thing is messy and gross—and oh one of those scary military guys have fainted.

"Mon—Monster!" One of the guards screech, gun firing aimlessly as he cries out in fear. Eren scowls.

He really should have known that his eldest brother, Reiner, would try and assassinate him again this week, the damn man has always been quite hell-bent on getting things done his way. Which involves a very immortal little brother, dead.

Eren fails to see how Reiner's objectives will be completed.

"Yes, yes..." He scowls, grabbing the nearest gun from a dead guy that the freaking-out-guy shot, and holding it out towards the tall blond male standing in the center of the assassination group. "It'd be nice if such trifling matters wouldn't occur when I'm having breakfast." Sure it isn't befitting that the king of the Britannia Empire is sleeping in past noon, he thinks as he pulls the trigger, bodies falling to the ground with pleas of mercy—tut, tut, Eren thinks with a click of his tongue, how could I let word get out that I can't be killed?—and then everyone is dead.

Pulling out his cellphone lazily he calls his personal 'body disposing attendant'.

"Connie," he drawls into the phone, waltzing backwards to eye his ruined meal splattered against the floor, knowing that he won't be able to eat again until he's had that blasted meeting with the EU that's in 40 something odd minutes. "Come to the entrance hall and identify, contact the families and bury the bodies." He doesn't wait to hear the muffled cry of 'what, right now?!' because he knows for a fact Connie isn't a busy man.

Truthfully he could just call up the Royal Seven and have his pesky siblings done with (well, the ones opposing him) but he knows soon they'll get over it and accept Eren as king.

He snorts at the thought, pleasantly surprised when Connie bursts in that exact moment, face set in a scowl.

"Your Majesty," Connie says, bowing before crossing his arms like a sulking child, "Can't you ever kill them outside? I know you're going to make me wipe the floors too!" Eren scowls, what possessed him to hire Connie to keep his little 'secret' of many, many assassinations is beyond him. Maybe he hadn't been thinking at all, because Connie knows his place—but at the same time the dumb grey-haired kid doesn't.

"Right. Do just that, thanks for offering." Eren says, smiling a pleasant smile even though they both know it's more of a 'I'm the Empire's king and you will be scrubbing blood off the floors all day, ha!' though, in his opinion, Connie needs to work for the hefty amount of money he's paying the homeless kid.

Reluctantly he makes his way up to his room, long pyjama's dangling off of his ankles as he scowls at the elaborate design of an outfit he's being forced to wear to this cursed meeting. He's not exactly sure how dressing up like a flimsy-rich brat will help convince the EU that, yes they want to be ruled by the Britannia Empire. Then again, he pauses, throwing a dazzling white cape with gold designs all along the centre of it, uniforms are everything.

"Probably be better to slowly assimilate them into my culture..." He does have literally, forever. Over the years he'll just get some useless brats to take over the throne look wise—but he'll be the one controlling the entire empire like a puppeteer—he sighs, tightening the cape and gazing over himself, 23 minutes till the meeting, meaning he has 3 minutes to escape the castle before Mikasa tries to push another body guard onto him.

It is partially his fault for letting her see him get stabbed in the stomach last week, he had been too careless, to immune to the countless attacks. Reiner really is a monster, not even giving me a days break with the assassination attempts, he grunts in his thoughts.

But... If he accidentally got 'killed' whilst he had a body guard protecting him—he'd have to kill the body guard, and Eren isn't a demon, he doesn't really like slaughtering people on a daily basis.

"Eren" Mikasa seethes quietly, throwing open his door without knocking and Eren doesn't even bother to turn around and curse at her any more; he may be the Emperor, but in Mikasa's eyes he's still the eight year old that used to shit his pants when someone dropped something and made a loud noise. "I found a body guard, and before you say no at least have a look at him."

The tall brunet behind her smiles cockily, obviously used to babysitting nobles—but this is different, he's an immortal King. Not just some low life rich boy that needs someone to look after him to make sure he doesn't stray to far from home as he shops for oranges.

"No." Eren bites out, throwing his cape over his shoulders, the wings of freedom fluttering eerily behind him, a mocking sign for a country that's done nothing but control everything since the day it was formed. "Not when I'm having a private discussion, he could be a spy."

Not his best reasoning, but it isn't his worst either.

He swears he once said because: 'They're too ugly, how can I stare at that all day?'

Yeah, not his finest moment, but he had been desperate. And in his defence, the guy had been hideous.

Mikasa glowers at him, "He's guarded plenty of people he is not a sp—"

"A spy. Right. Okay. Well, I have to go now, so mister-not-a-spy can fuck off, because even if he does follow me—I'm not paying him squat."

That seemingly gets the cocky brunet to freeze, leaving him to awkwardly apologize to Mikasa and that he just doesn't go guarding without pay. Eren snorts, eyeing Mikasa carefully.

"Why would I trust my life with someone that just wants to guard me because I have cash?"

Mikasa hesitates, frowns, then ducks out of the room with heavy stomps.

"Victory," Eren says blandly under his breath, not feeling very victorious at all because he just knows that Mikasa will be a bitch about it tonight during dinner. The victory is more self-satisfied because he doesn't really need anyone following him around.

.

.

The trip to the meeting turns out to be a suicide trip. A bunch of low-lives that blame him for the bad economy when all he has done since he had taken up the throne is fix the messes his father left behind.

"Give us some money, Your Majesty," one with a nasty afro hisses, blade held against Eren's throat.

Said king stares blankly, looking at the three men surrounding him, "Why don't you find a job?"

Afro guy lets out a wicked laugh, the fatty behind him covers his eyes, shoulders shaking as he hunches over and laughs out, "Well we won't have to cause you'll give us enough to die with, right Majesty?"

"Sorry. I don't carry money around." 3 minutes until the meeting, Eren thinks grumpily, obviously not enough time to be killed to fuck with their heads before I slaughter them.

"Then call someone!" The third screeches incredulously, throwing his hands up, "Your the King! Where's your bodyguards you preppy asshole?"

"Don't need them, okay, look, I have a meeting in 2 minutes and 45 seconds, so... Can we do this after that? I'll come back here in 2 hours. Sound good? Or you can hurry up and kill me so I can kill you."

Fat one blinks. "If we kill you, you'll be dead."

Eren sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose before grabbing the afro guy's wrist and lodging the knife into his throat, smiling wickedly when he hears he trio begin to panic. Slowly, he opens his eyes, grinning like Cheshire cat when he sees the three frozen in spot as he takes the knife out of his throat, twirling it around with a happy hum.

"Maybe... death cannot touch me."

Fatty falls onto the ground shaking with snot pooling out of his nose. Holding up a shaky finger at the king, with wide, scared eyes, "M—monster!"

"All monsters are human," Eren says softly, plunging the knife into the fat ones forehead, quickly swiping the two others in one clean turn.

He pauses, standing over the three corpses with sad eyes, "You just are more human than I am."

"Your Majesty," a cold tone says flatly, toes dripping over the edge of the building, short green cape fluttering behind his broad shoulders as he silently speaks to him in a million ways with his eyes.

"You're a solider," Eren says flatly, clicking his tongue in dismay because he knows for sure that this normal solider just possibly saw what had transcended.

"Yes, I'm Captain Levi from the special engineering unit named the Legion." The bow is short, the upper part of Levi's body not even fully going down, head barely dipped before he's straightening his body again, hard calculating silver eyes staring down at Eren in dismay. "Your throat has blood from you stabbing yourself."

"So you saw" he says with a long sigh, truly he can just get the solider killed—he's the King, the army is ruling for him and only him. If he wants a man dead, he will be dead. But that doesn't exactly mean he wants everyone that see's the truth dead, really if he could have it his way everyone would know and he wouldn't need to get in constant fights with Mikasa over having a bodyguard.

"With all due respect Majesty, I don't care very much about your personal affairs." The solider half-bows again, "I will escort you to wherever you need to be, as it is my duty, then I will return to my unit."

"Your duty is to serve and listen to my ruling." Eren says softly, watching as the cape flutters behind like wings, the wings of freedom in a repressed country, soft high-heeled boys clacking against the cement, a fist over the soldiers heart.

"Yes. I am a loyal solider to my country." Is the rehearsed phrase, the fist slowly falling to his side as he steps in front of the King.

"Then, Captain Levi, if I asked you to kill yourself, would you?"

"Yes."

Eren frowns, "How can you just be so willing to throw away your life for me? A King you've only ever seen from afar, you should hate me, I send people to war I'm the reason your comrades die and—"

"My comrades die because I fail to command them properly, that or they just were unlucky. You make the commands and we follow."

"You're crazy."

"Should I shoot myself now?" Levi asks blankly, his fingers reaching for his pristine gun.

"No!" Eren screams, hands wrapping around his wrist and yanking his hand away from the weapon, "Don't. Just. Don't tell anyone. Please?"

There's a long moment of silence before Levi finally shakes his hands off of him, broad back turning to Eren as he murmurs, "You may be immortal, Majesty, but remember you are only 18."

"Are you saying I'm to young to lead this country? I take my offer back, shoot yourself." Eren hisses. He's tired of hearing that, the news, the rich, the poor all whispering behind his back how he doesn't even have the right to rule at such a young age, so immature, they say, unwilling to sacrifice or leave their countries matters to a mere child, as they so often kindly put it.

"No." Levi says flatly, tilting his head back just slightly to make sure Eren is following him, "I'm merely saying a brat like you shouldn't have to kill people with his own hands, leave stuff like that to adults like me."

Really, he should've been offended that a mere Corporal is back-talking him and calling him a 'brat', but for a reason his steps flatter, white robe blowing around him, the gold designs sparkling underneath the sun as he tips his face forward.

"I do just fine."

Levi snorts, "I'm sure you do, kid."

.

.

.

"I think I found someone I want to make my bodyguard," he says, fork frozen in mid-air as he looks under his bangs to gauge MIkasa's reaction, he has suspicions she'll be suspicious, or cautious, not openly happy even though he knows deep down she secretly is.

"Who?" She says, daintily placing another bite of roast in her mouth.

"Captain Levi from the Legion, a special unit, I think he said." Eren murmurs softly, surprised Mikasa hums in approval.

"Captain. I like the sound of that."

"Yeah... Do, do you know where that unit is?" He asks timidly, twirling around a piece of salad with a blush and a semi-frown because ew—he hates salad, and having to ask Mikasa where his own military bases are located is shameful enough, though he'll fix that soon enough after he's mastered his German and Chinese courses.

"We can go visit now," Mikasa says rising from her seat, "I'd like to see who'd you approve to be your bodyguard."

"Now?" Eren squawks, he'd seem weird, it was only 4 hours ago he met Levi and now he'll be hunting down the man just to ask him to babysit him so he can appease his older naggy half-sister. Both him and Levi are more than aware at the fact that Eren does not need a bodyguard.

"Yes, now." Mikasa grits out, tugging Eren up, "Just wear your crown and earrings or something to symbolize royalty and we'll go."

.

.

.

Which is how he finds himself standing awkwardly on an observation deck as Levi—his soon to be bodyguard—is controlling a robotic arm and updating Dr. Hanji across the room on any changes or things needing to be changed, Mikasa behind him with crossed arms and judging eyes.

"They haven't even realized royalty is watching them." Mikasa grits out, making Eren shift on his feet, long earrings dangling as he thumbs them nervously.

Which is odd, they make a small jingle sound, nothing loud enough to alert anyone of his presence, really, but suddenly Levi goes still, silver eyes snapping up to the observation deck, lips curling into a small distasteful frown.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here?"

The question catches Eren off guard, fingers curling around the metal railing as he looks down, bright green eyes shining as he smiles, "I came to see what this special unit was, I never heard of it before."

"Erwin deals with the military, Eren." Mikasa says smartly behind him, tugging him away from the railing, "Be careful."

"I'm not a child, Mikasa." Eren hisses, shrugging off her hands as he leans back over, "What are you doing?"

"Synchronization testing" Dr. Hanji chirps, metal windows slowly clanking down over the glass as Levi takes off the arm and heads for the elevator. "What brings you here, Your Majesty?"

Eren doesn't fail to realize that Dr. Hanji doesn't even bother to look like she's going to bow, her chin only tipping forward a tad as her glasses gleam from the lack of light in the area.

"Uh..."

"The brat is stalking me, leave him alone, Hanji."

Mikasa beside him bristles, eyes narrowing dangerously, "This is the king, show proper respect."

"King or not, he's still brat." Levi says with a long sigh, cocking out one hip and placing his hand on it, tilting his head to the side as if silently asking Eren 'What now?'

"Um... I—I have a meeting with China and India tomorrow... And Mikasa wants me to have a bodyguard so..."

"He can't be your bodyguard. I refuse." Mikasa butts in, "I was wondering what type of person Eren would allow to be his bodyguard, but a mouthy shorty is not what I was expecting."

"I assure you, fifth princess Mikasa Ackerman, that Levi is the best solider I have." A sturdy voice says in a grave toned way, before he stops at the entrance, arm thrown over his waist in a stiff-looking manner before he bows deeply, "You have my uttermost apologies, My Majesty for the rudeness my squad has shown."

"Sergeant Erwin," Mikasa says in an annoyedily, tugging on Eren's elbow, "Let's go back home, Eren, I'll ask Annie or Jean from the Table of Rounds to guard you for tomorrow, you don't need to rely on strangers."

Tugging away his arm sharply, he crosses his arms over each other, eyes glaring at his half-sister, "I said I wanted him to be my bodyguard. You've been bitching at me for two weeks about getting a bodyguard just because that one guy stabbed me in the stomach and now I want a body guard but you don't think he's good enough, do you not trust your king's will?"

She seemingly flatters at that, biting her bottom lip as she stares at Levi in an unnerving way.

"Do you swear your loyalty to him? I know our father was a dick King but Eren isn't the same, you should have no reason to assassinate him for the better of the country—he is the better of the country."

"I'm a solider, my loyalty remains with the King himself." Levi drones out in a mechanical way that still leaves butterflies in Eren's stomach anyway, there's a long pause before Mikasa nods her head.

"Then, be at the gates of the palace at noon, I will have Annie and Jean escort you to Eren in the morning."

"Understood."

"Tomorrow then," Eren says smiling, trying to break the odd tension before nodding towards Erwin, "I would like to hold a private meeting with you soon, as well. I don't remember ordering the capture of those refugee's from America, nor their slaughter. And I dislike the way your military power is handling things in China, I expect a full report and a day off for me. This Friday, is that fine?"

Erwin frown in a small way, before replaced by a thick fake smile, "Of course, Your Majesty."

(For some reason the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he knows that this man cannot be trusted.)

.

.

.

"Huh so this is the guy Eren requested as a guard?" Jean drawls, blinking down at Levi with both hands on his hips, "Seems odd. You don't look like a guy that'd be super loyal to the King."

"I'll be watching over them in secret," Annie adds in a monotonous voice, "I don't trust you."

"I think Petra knows him, same with Mike and Auruo, they say he's pretty handy," Jean chirps in addition, before tapping his middle finger with his lips, "I think Marco said something about some Levi guy piloting the thing him and Armin invented."

"Are you shit faces done staring at me like I'm some pet? Bring me to the brat." He grits out, thoroughly pissed off with today's events, given on any other day he'd probably be honoured to bodyguard the King—until he just recently figured out said King doesn't need fucking bodyguarding, he watched the kid slit his throat, after all,—but because Zoe and Armin decided to run a 'few' more tests right after midnight and he ended up with 2 hours of sleep, and now he has young little brats pretending to be knights looking him up and down and judging him like middle school girls.

Today is not his day.

(Then there's the whole matter of Erwin wanting to 'discuss' something with him when he returns, and he has a sinking suspicion it has to do with what Eren brought up yesterday.)

"Reiner told me to trust no one with his cute little brother." Annie drones on, not sounding very convinced about what she's saying herself.

Jean snorts, "Doesn't Prince Reiner try to kill Eren like, daily? Connie is always complaining about the amount of bodies Eren makes him collect."

"You two address the king awfully friendly, you know," Levi drawls lazily when the two chit-chatting blonde's begin to make their move on towards Eren's bedroom.

"We went to school with him." Annie says this time.

"Never knew Eren was a prince until he suddenly killed his father and became King, but I guess I don't mind serving him," Jean grumbles softly as he pushes open two doors with a small grunt and swear, "I mean, his heart has always been in the right place. "

"I have a feeling you just want in Mikasa's bed," Eren chimes joyfully when he turns around, earrings dangling and a long white robe starting from the top of his head to the back of his heels fluttering behind him, in all white and gold except for the golden and silver winged design on the back of the rob, small white heels as he looks towards them, black lashes fluttering slowly underneath the streaming sunlight.

Jean blushes, head turned to the side, "Do I seem shallow enough to do that?"

"Yes." Another bland voice says.

Jean and Annie simultaneously bowing, "Princess Ymir and Princess Christa."

"Good morning, Jean, Annie." Christa beams, "Doesn't Eren look gorgeous? He really should've been a little sister not a little brother..."

"That's the guy you chose as your bodyguard?" Ymir drawls in this unimpressed way, "Well I guess it'll give big bro something to kill instead of you."

"He's a well trained solider, don't worry" Eren grits out, pushing his robes off the front of him before he stands up, adjusting a few articles in the mirror before stomping over towards Levi. "Now if you're done dressing me up, I have a meeting, Annie, Jean, look after the house while I'm gone."

"I wanted to go out—"

Eren glares, "I swear to god Jean, I'm going to get you kicked off the Rounds one of these days."

"Empty threats," Jean hisses back out, "We all know you secretly like me."

"Should I execute him now, Eren?" Levi asks dully as he draws out his sword, "I know much more accomplished soldiers that can replace him."

"Let's just go," Eren laughs out, hand held out in a dainty way as Levi stares at it for a moment, but decidedly takes the slim fragile hand into his, guiding the frail boy down the condors, Eren's arm long ago moving to hook underneath Levi's own in a more comfortable way.

"What kind of man is Erwin Smith?" Eren asks softly, letting Levi go for a moment as the solider opens the door and steps aside to let Eren walk through, before holding his arm out again in offering.

"He's a good man." Levi says carefully in response. "Why?"

"I don't trust him. He's done nothing I've ordered him too, plus he's the only man I've let continue with their status after I took after the throne, anyone that worked under my father is corrupted." He says with a grave tone as he clutches Levi's bicep softly, "I don't know who'd I'd put in power though... Maybe Jean until I find someone better... Or maybe Ymir."

"I see, well whatever you think is best, you are the King. You can do anything you like."

Eren eyes him warily at that, "Yes, and I am immortal. I am a man that cannot be defeated, no matter what."

"I'm guessing I'm just guarding you for show?" Levi drawls this time, opening the door of the exquisite black car, before following in after him.

"Just make sure nothing fatal happens in public."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes." Eren pauses for a long moment, manicured long red and gold painted nails tapping against the window as either as sign of impatience or nervousness, "Keep tabs on Erwin for me till Friday. He has done the country well, I don't want to have to conduct his funeral."

There's a silent threat that leaves Levi to stiffen—maybe because Erwin is kind of like his saviour, a man that guided him into a world where he can actually be a decent person, if anything, Levi will return the favour by protecting the man.

So in mute agreement, "Of course."

"Why are you so compliant, anyway?" Eren asks slowly, eyes shutting as he leans his forehead into the cool glass. "Is it because it will be useless to defy me? Because I can't die?"

"There is many ways to dethrone someone without assassinating them," Levi replies curtly, before crossing his legs over each other, surely he knows that it must seem weird to the young King for him to be so loyal—but Levi isn't loyal to just Eren, he's loyal to just his country, and Eren has been a fine King since he's started out, so he see's no exact reason why he should kick the kid off of the throne. Though, maybe he isn't exactly thrilled to hear Erwin will be demoted, but that doesn't mean he'll be killed or fired.

Eren laughs sharply, "That is true."

Side-eying the teen, he sighs, "But I don't see any reason to do so, things have gotten better since you've become King. If you demote Erwin, place him in my squad as a superior, at least that way he won't go crazy from lack of work."

"Alright, but did you know," Eren says smiling softly, "Erwin is one of my eldest brothers? Though we aren't related in any absolute way. I didn't know until I asked Ymir this morning."

"I already knew he's a prince."

Eren sighs, eyes closing slowly, "A dangerous one, Ymir told me."

.

.

.

The meeting goes by smoothly, albeit a bit boringly for Levi who had to stand behind Eren the entire 2 hours, arms held stiffly behind his back and body held up straight instead of his usual crouching. By the end of it, Eren decides he's hungry and Levi, like a good trained solider finds a normal pair of shorts and a graphic t-shirt with a hat for Eren and the two of them are off to explore the city for awhile, Eren dragging Levi around claiming he wants 'ice-cream, the best ice-cream in town!' the entire time.

It wasn't bad, Levi finds himself thinking when he returns home after escorting Eren back into the safety of Annie and Jean, before heading home himself.

"The damn brat made it seem like a stupid date," he finds himself grumbling in the dark as he skids through the house and into the kitchen to gulp down some water before he retires for the night.

Except, it doesn't turn out like that.

"Erwin," he finds himself murmuring when he steps into the living room, footing falling still when he spots the tall blond seated on his couch in the complete dark, looking through some files labeled 'Top Secret'.

"Quite late." Erwin mutters softly, letting the papers be thrown on top of the table as he looks up slowly to Levi. "I assume it went well?"

"Yes."

"Good, I wouldn't want Reiner complaining to me I let his cute little brother be killed," Erwin says mechanically, "Though it would be quite nice if Eren would just drop dead. Did you know? He's the only one in our extremely large family with commoner blood in him, he grew up in Area 11, Japan, now, without any contact with the royal family. If I remember correctly, he was banned."

"Erwin, you should be careful, he is the King."

"Yes. I assume you know he's immortal, too?"

*'I wouldn't want him to end up dead,' Eren eyes had gleamed with something, knowing, maybe?

Levi's blood runs cold, ice filling his veins as he narrows his eyes.

"Reiner is the one who told me, he's killed Eren plenty of times but seen his adorable little brother stand up and brush off his clothes each time as if he was just knocked down. Father was immortal too, maybe only an immortal can kill an immortal?"

"I don't see what I have to do with this." Levi finally responds stiffly, taking up the pose of Eren's bodyguard just from feeling threatened by how Erwin is acting right now.

"I want you to figure out how he acquired his powers, and how you can kill him."

"Erwin, being immortal means he can't die—"

"But Father got killed, didn't he? He was immortal as well. You see Levi, nothing is forever."

.

.

.

The next Eren gets to see Levi is five days later when he calls Erwin to have their meeting, Levi, Annie and Jean all lined up behind him in a protective stance with their swords and guns hilted on their hips.

Eren, also doesn't fail to see that Levi is avoiding his eyes.

"Brother," Eren says with a small smile, "You do an excellent job leading the military, but I had made it a rule to myself to make sure that everyone that was in power when Father was around would be demoted to a less powerful situation to make sure there is no corruption, you have also neglected 8 of my commands and therefore could be exiled for treason, but because you're my brother I'll be kind and ask that you become part of the Special Division, or the Recon Corps. You can discuss with Levi and Dr. Hanji your position, but I hope you don't mind, you are still a prince."

Slowly crossing his legs, he flashes his younger brother a lazy smile, "And may I ask who will be in power?"

"Jean," Eren says holding a hand to Jean's chest, "And if he's not suited for it, I'll ask Ymir to take on the job. But I think Jean will be fine."

"Don't you think it'll cause drama if people hear that the King appointed a knight or his sister, that are both extremely lowly to you the position of controlling the army?"

Eren briefly flatters, but shrugs his shoulders, eyes smiling despite the truth in those words, "It doesn't matter. I think it is best if I can call the shots on what the military does, and Jean will listen to me and also share his opinions on what he thinks is best with me, it will be a good combination."

"I will do a great job, so please do not worry, Prince Erwin. You've served the military well these past ten years." Jean chimes out loyally, one fist held over his heart as he straightens out his back.

Erwin smiles thinly back, rising from his seat swiftly as he gives a short half-assed bow towards Eren, before looking towards Levi, "Very well. If that is all may I borrow Levi for a moment?"

"Quickly." Eren says curtly, leaning back into his seat with calculating eyes as both make their way out of the room, Levi still avoiding his eyes.

Suspicious.

Levi did not expect Erwin to go as far as to make him, his supposedably a spy, look out-right suspicious. If Eren wasn't suspecting him, he certainly is now. He refrains from pointing out Erwin's miscalculated mistake though, knowing full well that even if he did point out the cons of this meeting, Erwin would have a list of pros to conquer it.

"He's firing me." Erwin says curtly, hands on the bottom of his spine as he keeps his back to Levi, steps curt and quick but the trained solider isn't one to fall behind.

"Yes, it is a rule for him to fire anyone that ruled during his Father's requiem." Levi answers back just as business-like as Erwin, keeping his voice cold and unfeeling—Erwin may be his hero, but he serves the country under an oath.

"Eren is not meant to rule," there's a long pause, Erwin's quick steps coming to a halt as he opens up a locked door, quickly hurrying Levi behind him before it is closed—a small grey room with a small square table and two chairs. "After all, he is still a child."

"He is immortal," Levi says more slowly, watching his superior pull out his cellphone, a wicked blank smile on his face, "I've watched him slit his own throat and smile despite it. The brat can't die."

"But he can be kept captive." Says Erwin. "I think you know what I'm implying, remember, who's the one that rescued you?"

Levi merely scowls, unimpressed but bow nevertheless, bowing straight from his waist and keeping his eyes trained on the ground. He doesn't need to think about this, Erwin saved him, Erwin is the only person he needs to serve. It doesn't matter that Eren is a good King, probably the best they've had in centuries, he only serves Erwin.

.

.

.

"Can you accompany me?" Eren asks, smiling as he stares out the window, the rain falling heavily and blurring the background image as Levi stands perfectly straight at the door of the bedroom.

"Depends on where," Levi says in a long drawl, already knowing that he'll be accompanying the brat despite his harsh words. He has too.

"For a walk."

You're making my job too easy, Levi thinks bitterly.

"It's raining."

"There's camera's in this room," Eren finally says, "And I want to talk to you."

It takes a moment for him to understand, the vulnerable heavy look in Eren's golden green hue's, watching the colours turning more bleak as everything is drowned out by the sound of the heavy droplets of the rain.

"You know," he says more slowly, trying not to give himself fully away when he hears the sharp laughter from Eren erupting from the back of his throat, dry and heartless.

"Let's go for a walk," Eren repeats more sadly, placing his forehead against the cool glass and fogging up the crystal clear glass.

He merely steps to the side, watching carefully as the teen briskly steps by him, Levi quickly following him with more calm and composed steps. There's silence between them until they're in the safety of the rose garden, the rain falling over them like a reminder of both who they truly are.

"Erwin wants you to kidnap or capture me, or something, right? Annie has camera's set all over wherever I go."

"Then why are you making my job easier, you brat?" Levi snaps, "You could at least increase your guards and make it seem harder for me."

"Kidnap me. Bring me to my knee's in front of him." Eren whispers carefully, wringing his wrists together as he throws his head back, "That's all, you can, I'm letting you."

"Are you trying to test me? Don't give yourself to much credit you little shit."

"I'm not," Eren murmurs softly, his bangs falling over his eyes as he moves closer to Levi, their shoulders touching a sad farewell type of way, "I know where your loyalty lies."

"And if it isn't you?"

"It isn't."

"Then you're going to burn this kingdom to the ground if you disappear," Levi says smoothly, shrugging his shoulder to bounce off Eren's head.

There's a long pause, before Eren releases a long shuddering breath, "My loyalty doesn't lie within the castle walls and the people."

He narrows his eyes, watching the green orbs be covered slowly by a hand, and Levi can't help but stare in morbid fascination as his hands move on their own, grasping the frail wrists and pinning them behind Eren's back, jolting the teen forward as a cold sharp laugh echoes through the air.

"I am not human."

"You're human enough," Levi grumbles, pushing Eren forward and sighing, "You're testing me, and you already know my answer. Do you really want to be captured that badly? What are you, suicidal?"

"I can't die," Eren pouts, "If you do end up changing your loyalty, I'll appoint you my knight later on." He's smiling cheekily as if he knows—but he doesn't really—and Levi merely ends up scowling at him.

"What makes you think I'll save a kid like you?"

"Just... Armin told me you always think of the best thing for the people," Eren says slowly, lips falling down from their high, "And currently, I am what's best for the people."

"I don't need to be your knight," he grits out, "Too much work, taking care of a shit-face like you."

Eren merely laughs.


End file.
